


Volleybeer

by thunderingskies



Series: In the afterlife, tell me we'll be fine [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff and Smut, Foursome - M/M/M/M, M/M, Polyamory, Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-06
Updated: 2016-05-06
Packaged: 2018-06-06 16:46:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6762094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thunderingskies/pseuds/thunderingskies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“This is a bad idea.” Tsukishima clicked his tongue, closing his eyes and bringing a hand to rub at his temples.</p><p>He was supposed to be used to this – the ridiculousness that was his boyfriends. He had endured countless sudden early-morning nerf gun wars in their apartment, Bokuto jump tackling him from behind their couch; water balloon fights in the backyard when the heat of summer beat down on them, which usually ended in somebody getting turned on; coming home to find their television broken again because Kuroo vehemently refused to attach the safety strap on his Wiimote.</p><p>He was supposed to be used to it, but this was an entirely new level of ridiculousness.</p><p>“Keiji,” Tsukishima sighed, “please give me a reason to not commit double homicide today.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Volleybeer

**Author's Note:**

> Will I ever write something that's not gay volleyball trash?  
> Not today!

“This is a bad idea.” Tsukishima clicked his tongue, closing his eyes and bringing a hand to rub at his temples.

He was supposed to be used to this – the ridiculousness that was his boyfriends. He had endured countless sudden early-morning nerf gun wars in their apartment, Bokuto jump tackling him from behind their couch; water balloon fights in the backyard when the heat of summer beat down on them, which usually ended in somebody getting turned on; coming home to find their television broken again because Kuroo vehemently refused to attach the safety strap on his Wiimote.

He was supposed to be used to it, but this was an entirely new level of ridiculousness.

“Keiji,” Tsukishima sighed, “please give me a reason to not commit double homicide today.” He looked to his right, where his most level-headed boyfriend stood. His dark hair windswept, his shirt giving a close look at his chest and collarbones with the delicious dip of his V-neck shirt. He pressed his hands in his pockets, shrugging his shoulders softly. A sigh escaped his lips, relaxed, like he had given up all hope of ever understanding the other two a very long time ago.

“If you go to prison, Kei, we can’t fuck anymore.”

Tsukishima paused for a moment and then nodded. “Good point.”

“Hey, we’re all set up babes!” Bokuto shouted from about twenty feet away. He had just finished rolling the last of the garbage cans he’d gathered into a triangle shape. In front of Tsukishima and Akaashi sat another six garbage cans, organized into the same shape – one garbage can, followed by two in a row and then three.

Somehow Kuroo had managed to convince them that it would be a great idea to spend the week out at his friend’s camp near the lake. They had time off from work – school breaks were wonderful that way – and with a positive weather forecast, nobody could come up with a reason to not go. The weather was warm – sun beat down against their backs unforgivingly, but the fresh air and crisp lake water was refreshing.

Tsukishima eyed Bokuto warily as he approached them, a huge grin lighting up his features. Damn it, why did he have to be so hot? His silver hair was spiked back and looking effortless, amber eyes glinting mischievously. The tank top that he wore displayed his biceps beautifully, tanned skin glistening with the thin layer of sweat that covered it. He laughed, that beautiful sound that made Tsukishima’s ears ring pleasantly.

“So are you going to tell us now what we’re doing?” Tsukishima asked in an effort to distract himself. He was seriously not getting what game they were supposed to be playing. A side-glance at Akaashi told him that he didn’t know either.

“Babes,” Kuroo rounded the corner, carrying the cooler that he packed under one arm and a volleyball under the other arm, “Do you trust me?”

“No.” Tsukishima and Akaashi answered in unison.

“Okay. Ouch. You two are savage.”

“I trust you, bro!” Bokuto took the cooler from Kuroo, pressing a wet kiss to the side of his face.

“Aw, I love you bro!” Kuroo kissed him back, on his cheek, grinning comically.

“I’d love to know what the fuck we’re doing here before I take Akaashi with me and go. You know, I hear that Mexico is really nice this time of year.” Kuroo and Bokuto continued to gush about how much they loved each other, so Tsukishima just continued on. “We could buy a nice little house on the ocean. Nothing too extravagant, but it would be great for the two of us to spend our time fucking or sitting by the ocean. None of your crazy water antics either – nobody would die. You know, we might get a little too quiet so we could find two new boyfriends. I’d like to know what men are like in South America. Think they’ve got big dicks?”

Kuroo cleared his throat, finally turning his attention back to Tsukishima. “Right, babe, excellent. That’s great. Awesome.”

“Tetsu, you’re not even listening to me.”

“Yes I am! You said a bunch of words!”

Tsukishima rolled his eyes indignantly as Bokuto opened the cooler. He grabbed out cans of beer, passing one to each of his boyfriends. Tsukishima almost opened his mouth to complain, but was pleasantly surprised when Bokuto pressed a cold can into his hand. Despite being quite the airhead, he had an amazing memory and always remembered that Tsukishima liked pale ales while Akaashi would drink anything amber.

“Alright.” Kuroo cleared his throat dramatically, gesturing towards the set-up in front of them. “I present to you: volleybeer.”

“Bless you?” Akaashi offered.

“No, no,” Kuroo laughed, “Volleybeer. It’s like volleyball and beer spent a long, vigorous night making sweet, sweet love and this is the beautiful love child of their romantic affair.”

“Volley…beer…” Tsukishima paused.

He popped open his beer because there was no way in hell that he was doing this sober.

“Yeah!” Bokuto bounced, clearly eager to get going. “So, it’s basically like beer pong yeah? But we aim the volleyballs into the cans! You drink each time the opposing team scores!”

Tsukishima brought his beer to his lips, drinking back the entire contents of the can in one go. He scrunched it with his hands, tossing it over into the nearby bin. He held a hand out, where Kuroo pressed a second can into it.

“Alright, let’s do this.” By now, Tsukishima knew there was no use in fighting his boyfriend’s ridiculous antics.

Sometimes, it ended up being pretty fucking fun.

Today was one of those times.

“TSUKKI!” Bokuto cried loudly, grinning wildly as Tsukishima scored another point for them. The palms of their hands slapped together loudly and Bokuto pressed a sloppy kiss to his lips. Bokuto was always touchy-feely, always pressing kisses against any expanse of skin that was free to him. When he was drunk? Even more so.

Kuroo, on the other side of their court, groaned loudly. “Babe! You were a setter! How come you keep missing!”

Akaashi laughed, slur obvious on his lips. Out of the group of them he had the least tolerance for alcohol – three cans in and he was already feeling it. Kuroo took the hit, downing the last of his beer before tossing his own volleyball towards the triangle of Bokuto and Tsukishima’s garbage cans. They had three left standing – Kuroo and Akaashi only had two.

Kuroo scored, letting out a loud whoop! as he pulled Akaashi flush to his side. Two to go.

Bokuto missed, leading to a string of sharp curses.

Akaashi also missed – how the hell did the one setter of the group manage to be the worst at this game?

Tsukishima scored again, grinning. Kuroo and Akaashi had but one can left on their side.

Kuroo took a deep breath, trying to center himself. He spun the volleyball in his hands, trying to muster up all the concentration he could.

Be the ball, be the ball, be the ball – he wasn’t the ball.

Bokuto scored, earning a resounding win for team BokuTsukki. He smacked Tsukishima on the ass, grinning proudly. “We won, babe!” Tsukishima smiled – a devilish smile that Kuroo loved.

“What’s the winners prize?” Tsukishima drawled lazily, eyes flicking over his boyfriends. They were all sweaty now, from the bright sunlight and the drinking. He could see Kuroo’s adam apple bobbing with every sip he took of his drink and it was taking every ounce of self-control Tsukishima had in him to stay rooted on spot.

“He’s so cute when he’s coming up with perverted ideas, isn’t he?” Kuroo nudged Akaashi, who nodded in agreement.

Tsukishima swore his flush was from the heat, nothing more. “You wish,” Tsukishima rolled his eyes as he turned to face Bokuto, “I think our prize for winning is right here.” Pale arms wrapped around his shorter boyfriend, pulling him close. He claimed lips on his own, hot and wet.

Usually, there was a method to how they kissed. Bokuto kissed with fervor, so much enthusiasm pouring into each and every movement of his lips. His kisses were sloppy and wet, but filled with so much affection. Akaashi was methodical, moving always with purpose and emotion. His kisses were never sloppy, always romantic, and he loved kissing with tongue. Kuroo was the master of French kissing – he would kiss and kiss and kiss until Tsukishima’s head was clouded with so much passion that he couldn’t think of anything else but his desires.

Bokuto pressed his hands under the fabric of Tsukishima’s shirt, which clung to his skin from the heat. He pulled it up, intent on flinging it far away as possible before Tsukishima stopped him, grabbing on to his hand. “Kou, I’ve got an idea.”

“I’m in.”

Tsukishima raised an eyebrow, “You don’t even want to know what it is?”

“No need,” he spoke plainly, “I trust you, babe!”

Tsukishima smiled – sometimes Bokuto’s simplicity was just what he needed. He grabbed his hand, pulling him away from the camp. He turned to beckon wordlessly to Kuroo and Akaashi, who were still standing, gaping at them, looking pleasurably hot and bothered.

They laughed, trudging through a small gathering of trees until they came to a clearing. A sloped hill led down to the water, where a dock floated effortlessly. Tsukishima pulled Bokuto down on to it, walking out to the very end.

Kuroo was suddenly at Tsukishima’s back, pulling his shirt off his body, tossing it on the dock. Bokuto unbuckled his belt, shimmying down his shorts. Akaashi took the liberty of undressing Kuroo while Tsukishima worked at Bokuto’s clothing. It was a lot less organized than it could have been, but so much more fun to reveal each other’s bodies.

It was a good thing the sun was beginning to set as they all stood, stark naked, on the dock.

“Tetsu and Keiji first. Cause you lost.” Tsukishima turned to face them, a grin evident on his face.

“Kei!” Kuroo whined, arms sliding around the blonde. “What if it’s cold?”

“Then you’ll shrink. I don’t care, get in!”

Akaashi seemed unperturbed, grabbing on to Kuroo’s arm and flinging them both into the water. He let out a loud laugh, Kuroo shortly following him as they sank underwater before surfacing again, their hair wet.

“Fuck it feels great! Get in here!” Kuroo called, grinning.

Bokuto offered Tsukishima his hand as they both jumped in.

It did feel great.

Water dripped down the expanse of Bokuto’s back, and despite the cool temperature helping keep him grounded, Tsukishima felt the flames of desire begin to burn away at him. Kuroo ran a wet hand through his hair, laughing incessantly – how did his hair still manage to stand up like that? – and Akaashi ran a hand across Tsukishima’s chest, hands curling around his waist.

Lips pressed against his – Kuroo’s, he could tell, just from taste and touch alone. His eyes closed, hands explored each other.

They didn’t rush, but Tsukishima found himself growing impatient.

He bit down on Bokuto’s shoulder, tongue running across the bite mark which already looked red. That would surely bruise.

They kissed until the cool water got to be too much, the sun had long set and the moonlight shone across them. With only the low light illuminating their path, they huddled close together, walking back up the path to the cabin where they were staying, laughter bubbling from their lips, hushed whispers and kisses.

They spilled into the cabin – it was small, really, just a large room – but beautiful. Expertly carved wood lined the walls and crafted the furniture. A tiny kitchen in one corner, large fireplace in the other. With no room for a bedroom, the couch pulled out into a bed, but there was no way it would fit four grown men. Thankfully they had thought ahead, and the floor was carefully lined with two mattresses, pushed up together and covered in warm, fluffy blankets.

Tsukishima shivered as he landed against the mattress, still naked, but wasn’t cold for long. Bokuto was on top of him – pressing kisses against his lips, cheek, jaw and neck. He sucked at the exposed skin there, tongue running along the abused skin when he finally released it.

Bokuto was pushed off Tsukishima, landing on the mattress with a soft oof. Akaashi crawled on beside Tsukishima, mumbling, “You’ve been hogging him enough.”

It took a little shuffling – this bed was smaller than what they were used to – but soon enough Akaashi found his way between Kuroo’s thighs, lips wrapped around his cock, wet fingers pressing into him messily. Tsukishima breathed heavily against the small of Akaashi’s back before dropping back down to work him open with his tongue.

The sounds were lewd, punctuated by Akaashi’s loud moans, but nobody could hear them all the way out here so they really let loose.

Bokuto leaned back against a pillow, watching. He watched the way Kuroo’s eyes would flutter closed when Akaashi hit just the right spot – the way Tsukishima would stop to catch his breath, mouthing at Akaashi’s balls before placing a wet finger in him. He pushed in, just up to the knuckle, Akaashi’s legs trembling under the pleasure of it. Tsukishima was always so good at this, long, deft fingers that always pressed against all the right places.

Holy fuck it was getting to be too much to bear. Bokuto’s cock felt painfully hard, pressed against his hip uncomfortably. He squirmed, trying to resist the urge just to jack off at the sight of his beautiful boyfriends, when Akaashi popped off Kuroo’s cock. A thin line of spit trailed from his lips as he smiled, pulling back a bit.

“He’s ready for you, Kou.”

Bokuto flushed – surprised, because he was just content to watch – but enthusiastically pulled Kuroo up towards him. He kept himself propped up, letting Kuroo rest with his back pressed up against his chest, ass on display for him. Kuroo turned his head to steal a kiss, sealing their lips together. He tried to squirm in Bokuto’s embrace, turn around to get a better angle for making out, but Bokuto shook his head and held Kuroo strong.

“You’re gonna wanna watch this,” he whispered, as he positioned his cock up against Kuroo’s entrance. Kuroo’s eyes flicked over to Akaashi and Tsukishima, the younger of which was pressing kisses and trailing bite marks down the expanse of Akaashi’s chest, three fingers buried deep in him now.

Bokuto was right.

Tsukishima pulled out his fingers, replacing them with his cock. In one quick motion he plunged himself within Akaashi, eyes squeezing shut as they both moaned in unison. Bokuto groaned at the sight – Akaashi trembled beneath Tsukishima, arms grasping at his back uselessly, nails scratching along the expanse of pale skin.

Kuroo let out a wanton moan as Bokuto sank him back on to his cock, taking his time. He was pleasantly stretched, but Bokuto was always careful, and besides – he loved the hot feeling when he was buried deep in Kuroo, his heat so tight and firm yet soft. It was difficult for him to describe.

Bokuto set an even pace – keeping Kuroo propped up just enough so that he could thrust up into him with ease. He buried his head against Kuroo’s back, breathing heavily, listening to the lewd sounds of Tsukishima and Akaashi fucking; Kuroo’s breathy whines.

Then Kuroo did what Kuroo does best – talk.

Talk with his dirty fucking mouth.

Bokuto had never tested this theory, but he was pretty sure that Kuroo could get any of them to cum using nothing but his voice.

“Fuck, Kou,” He groaned loudly, head lolling back, “Fuck, your cock feels so fucking amazing.” He panted for breath, forcing his eyes to stay open. “Kei – aahn – that’s right. Fuck Keiji harder.”

Tsukishima submitted, slamming into Akaashi with more force. Thighs met thighs as he fucked him hard, picking up the pace. Akaashi hooked a leg around Tsukishima’s waist, and the blonde leaned into him, like a practiced dance.

“There – ahn we go. Good boy.” Kuroo panted heavily, but he couldn’t resist. He got off on this just as much as the rest of them. “Keiji, does it feel good? Having, ah, having Kei’s cock in you?”

Akaashi was far too fucked-out to respond, only nodding his head uselessly until Tsukishima claimed his mouth in a kiss, thrusts becoming erratic.

“F-Fuck, ah, Keiji, are you gonna come? I bet Kei wants to see that.”

Akaashi let out a moan – and god nobody should be able to sound that fucking amazing. Bokuto wasn’t even watching, he couldn’t bring himself to look at anything other than Kuroo’s back, because he knew that if he did he’d come at the sight. Even just his imagination was almost enough to tear him apart, since he knew all too well how amazing they looked in bed.

Kuroo groaned loudly, his talking turning into lewd curses and moans and Bokuto knew immediately he was close.

He thrust into him harder, biting roughly at his shoulders, back and neck. He left marks anywhere his mouth couch reach, groaning loudly against Kuroo.

It was Kuroo who came apart first, and honestly it wasn’t a surprise considering he was being fucked and watching Tsukishima take Akaashi so enthusiastically. He moaned loudly, broken whispers of his lover’s names, head slamming against Bokuto’s shoulder. Bokuto held him steady, thrusts stilling while he rode through the pleasure.

Kuroo spilled hot against his chest, vision whiting. Toes curling, body warming, he felt it all, body writhing as he forced his eyes open, not wanting to miss a second of what was going on in front of him.

Kuroo breathed heavily for a moment before moving his hips against Bokuto, “I’m good, keep going Kou.” Bokuto paused before resuming his thrusts, quicker this time, albeit shallow. Bokuto was close a well – the muscles in his abdomen began to tense up at fucking a now extremely tight Kuroo.

Tsukishima was the next to go and he took Akaashi right along with him with the sinful sounds he made. There was a reason Tsukishima tried to be quiet in bed – when he let go, he let go. All logic and reason flew out the metaphorical window, leaving a panting, writhing mess in its wake.

Tsukishima buried his head against Akaashi’s shoulder, continually fucking him as they both rode out their orgasms. Akaashi panted his name, toes curled and back arched.

Bokuto made the mistake of peeking over Kuroo’s shoulder – wanting to take in a moment of the sight before him – but it was too much to handle. It would be too much for any sane person to handle.

The two were so beautiful, skin illuminated by the soft moonlight streaming in through the windows, bodies thick with sweat. Panting heavily, they whispered words of love and affection to each other, eyes glancing up at Bokuto’s sharp intake of breath.

  
They were now watching him, amber and almond eyes gazing into his own and he lost it.

Bokuto didn’t completely let go too often. He considered himself a considerate individual – he would go to work, do his job, come home and maybe fuck one (or more) of his boyfriends into oblivion.

Now, though? He was wrecked, and let out a loud shout to prove it. His entire body froze up as he came, spilling into the condom. Kuroo rocked his hips back against Bokuto, pressing his sensitive dick against him and it felt really fucking amazing.

Pulling out, Bokuto voiced all of their thoughts. “Holy fuck.”

—

Crawling back into bed once they were all clean and snugly, Kuroo let out a sigh of relief as the now cackling fire from the fireplace warmed them. He stretched his feet, curling his toes as he slipped under the blankets.

Tsukishima crawled in next to him, pressing his nose against the back of Kuroo’s head with a hum. Bokuto was quick to join them, followed by Akaashi. They shifted for some time, as they always did, seeking a comfortable spot. Limbs tangled together, they found comfort – as always – in each other.

“Goodnight babes, love you.” Bokuto always spoke first, voice thick and heavy with sleep.

“Love you,” Kuroo yawned, followed by Tsukishima and Akaashi’s joint “Love you.”

Kuroo slipped into sleep first, his breathing soft against the pillows. Bokuto followed him, soft snores filling the room.

Tsukishima glanced up, at the roof, where a small window gave them just enough view of the stars.

“Right there,” Tsukishima pointed, “See that?” He glanced over at Akaashi, who was looking up at the stars, still awake as he was.

“No… where?”

Tsukishima took a hold of Akaashi’s hand, pointing it up to the stars. “That constellation.” He pulled their joined hands together, drawing out the constellation above them. “It always reminds me of us, because there’s four sides to it.”

Akaashi chuckled beside him, pulling Tsukishima’s hand close to his chest. “I never knew you were the romantic one, Kei.”

“Don’t tell the others, okay?”

“Your secret is safe with me.” Akaashi smiled, pressing a kiss to the back of Tsukishima’s hand before joining his boyfriends in a blissful sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed my 100% self-indulgent smut. God I love this OT4.
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
